Juunigatsu no Sayonara
by Platinum Egoiste
Summary: [December Farewell] He wanted and needed her. And it seemed likewise for her too. Knowing this, the indigo haired girl almost broke down crying on the frozen street...for she was with another man. [SasuHina]


PE: Yes. Other than fanfics, yaoi, and crack, I'm also addicted to wintertime. The snow, the ice, the throwing-a-snowball-at-the-principal-and-blaming-your-friend-for-it...

There will be a sequel/prologue thingy. I dunno when it'll be out though...

**Things you might want to know:**

Alright, they're genin.  
This is Sasuke/Hinata. Implied or one-sided, whichever way you look at it.  
And teeny-tiny bits of Naruto+Hinata and Sasuke+Sakura...I think.  
Mega-OOC-ness. Ultra-shortness.  
(Man, that's a lot of stuff. I think this author's note is longer than the actual story...)

This is the kind of story where you just have to read it slowly, line per line. Otherwise, you might end up confused...

x

* * *

x

_Taisetsuna hito dakara zutto kawaranai de waratteite  
Daisukina hito dakara zutto kimi dake o dakishimete..._

_+As you're my precious love, so forever, I'll smile+  
+As you're my beloved one, I will always hold you...+_

+ _Juunigatsu no love Song _- Gackt +

x

* * *

x

A raven-haired teen walked towards his home, silently hoping to find solace from the icy weather.

It was wintertime. The usually green Konoha was white with snow and ice. Everyone was cheery and happy, being with his or her significant other in public for warmth. Either that, or they just wanted to boast the fact that they had a boy/girlfriend and you, being cold and alone, didn't.

Sasuke disliked winter. He didn't hate it. "Hate" was an emotion and emotions took energy. Energy was something to be saved, since every single genin team was getting multiple missions to sweep snow away from properties and stores.

He didn't mind the extreme cold--that's why he wore the dark blue turtleneck and white khaki pants, right?

He didn't mind his hands being frozen--that's why he wore those extremely durable and warm black leather gloves, right?

Seeing his usual short cut blocked by a number of couples in his way, he turned at a path, which lead him to the main center of the village. Sasuke scowled, knowing that he'd have to pass through people. He stopped for a moment, scanning the area.

There was none of his obsessive fan girls or annoying teammates--yet anyway. The Uchiha sighed and shook his head, feeling a drop of water fall from his forehead protector to his nose. The drop eventually fell to the ground, leaving him to shake his head. An amount of large snowflakes fell, leaving few others to snicker at him a bit.

Sasuke blamed the nippy weather as he kept walking. If you had dark hair, snow could be mistaken for a really bad case of dandruff. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a bit, remembering the time Naruto even dared to annoy him about it...

"Oof!" A soft gasp rang through the air as someone bumped into his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, now in their Sharingan state. They focused on the foolish person, which eventually scared the poor short man off. Sasuke's now normal eyes looked up, meeting a pair of pale eyes.

...And he could have sworn, everything else stopped.

The air around him froze and he was barely able to breathe. The people around town stopped in mid-step, except for the girl and himself.

He examined her as she gazed at him. Her hair was a dull indigo that framed around her face, long enough to barely touch her shoulder. The dark-blue-ish shine also accented her pale skin, as he noticed her cute blush. The eyes that captivated him were a translucent white, with a mix of light pink or lavender. Her frame was petite and small, reminding Sasuke of a shy mouse.

Sasuke wondered, if he ran his fingers through her hair, would it feel like silk?

He mused, that if he held her, would she break under his hardened touch?

If he kissed her, would her fragile jaw crack?

If his eyes ever laid upon her being again, would she suddenly vanish?

He wanted and needed her. And it seemed likewise for her too. Knowing this, the indigo-haired girl almost broke down crying on the frozen street...

_She was with another man_.

Also knowing this, the Uchiha wanted to crack and unleash all his rage by killing everyone but the pale-eyed kunoichi. He wanted to take her somewhere far away and keep the timid girl for himself...

And what's worse, a bright, obnoxious head of golden hair was nearby by the girl.

But Sasuke couldn't do that. Killing herany and all male acquaintance would make her sad and afraid of him, which would be disastrous for any future relationships between them, which in turn would make him sad--

"Sasuke-ku-uu-un!" A hug from behind and arms wrapping around his waist snapped the Uchiha out of his thoughts. He looked down, seeing dark pink gloves on the hands.

"I finally found you!" Sakura's voice squealed. "Hey, look! It's Naruto and Hinata-chan! Aww, he's actually holding her hand..."

That last sentence almost melted everything away for him. Sasuke's head shot up, only to see the backs of people she was talking about.

Oh.

"Mnn..." He grunted, gently removing Sakura's arms from his waist. It was a wonder on how fast thoughts could fly across your mind...

Seeing the Avenger's moody state, the pink-haired girl wanted to cheer him up. She tugged on his hands, pointing in the direction of a warm, popular cafe.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You must be cold after our last mission. Let's get something to drink." Sakura smiled at him, desperately wanting to at least see him smile at the least.

"...Whatever."

The least he could do was keep Sakura from Naruto, right?

x

* * *

x

_No matter how lonely I ever get at night,  
I'll be able to survive through the dark._

_I will be waiting for that evanescent moon,  
Even though it only reminds me of what I cannot obtain._

_Even if I'll never understand this emotion,  
Even if you're in love with another..._

_**"...Just only you..."**_

x

* * *

x

PE: Uhh... -Holds shield to block any rocks thrown by Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku dislikers-

Please...review? Constructive criticism to flames are accepted...

PS - I did not write the top insertion. Gackt Camui wrote that.

I think I translated it wrong, since _taisetsuna hito _and _daisukina hito _are quite serious words. Somehow, I don't think their English mirrors, _precious love _and _beloved one_, emphasized the real tender and extravagant feel.

If you can help, please do.

However, I wrote the bottom poem. So no takies. :p


End file.
